In a wireless communication system, a MAC address may be associated with a user device to enable identification of the user device and/or a user of the user device. However, an attacker may, during passive surveillance of wireless communications, observe the MAC address, which may enable the attacker to track a location of the user device and/or identify information associated with the user of the user device. As such, the privacy of the identity of the user may be at risk.